Lutita
La lutita es una roca sedimentaria detrítica, su característica principal es que esta formada por partículas de filosilicatos que van desde el tamaño de la arcilla al limo, (de 0,06 a 0,004 mm). Dentro de esta clase se incluyen las limolitas y las arcillitas. En las lutitas negras el color se debe a la presencia de materia orgánica y, si la cantidad de ésta es muy elevada, se habla de "lutitas bituminosas". Es conocida por ser la roca madre o almacén por excelencia, dadas sus condiciones de porosidad y permeabilidad. Se puede clasificar dependiendo del tamaño de partícula como limolitas entre 0,06 y 0,004 mm. y arcillitas menor de 0,004 mm. Según su forma de fragmentación, las lutitas pueden ser físiles o no físiles. La lutita físil es aquella que se escinde en planos paralelos espacialmente próximos. La lutita no fisil, en cambio, se escinde en fragmentos o bloques. Por metamorfismo, las lutitas, pueden dar lugar a ampelitas y, en los flancos de pliegues, a pizarras. Composición ]] Las arcillitas son fundamentalmente filosilicatos como ilita, caolinita, clorita, montmorillonita, sepiolita, etc. y cierta cantidades de óxidos e hidróxidos de hierro (Hematita), cuarzo, y calcedonia. En el caso de que no estén muy compactadas se denominan arcillas. Son de color muy variable. En función del color * gris, negro o verde formadas en aguas profundas deficientes en oxígeno y con gran cantidad de productos orgánicos diseminados, su contenido en hierro es mayor que en las rojas. * Rojas o púrpuras, de contenido menor en hierro y carbono. En las limolitas la composición es muy similar, aunque predominan los filosilicatos del grupo de las micas (ilitas). Se puede diferenciar al tacto, siendo en estado húmedo más áspera las limolitas.Lutita (Pelita). Escrito por: Antonio del Ramo y Francisco Guillén. En el caso de que en su composición incluya el carbonato cálcico (del 35 % al 65 %) se denominan margas, suelen ser de colores azulados. Uso cerámico de lutita, sacado al rojo.]] * Como pasta cerámica. Utilizada fundamentalmente para la fabricación de gres esmaltado de pasta roja por prensado, que actúa como fundente en el proceso de gresificaciónNuevo sistema constructivo para cerramientos Sierrablock ®. Fco. Javier luque. Bol. Soc. Esp. Ceram. V. 48, 2, 119-122 (2009).. Forma parte de la arcilla de Yixing.Materiales "alternativos "en gres. * Como engobe. * Constituye por si misma un esmalte a alta temperatura. Pettijohn Pettijohn F.J. (1975), Sedimentary Rocks, Harper & Row, ISBN 0-96-045191-2 gives the following descriptive terms based on grain size, avoiding the use of terms such as "clay" or "argillaceous" which carry an implication of chemical composition: En el sector del azulejo se conoce con el nombre de arcilla de Moró, a las lutitas de edad pérmica.Caracterización litológica y mineralógica de los materiales permo-triásicos de Castellón utilizados como materia prima cerámica: la arcilla de Moró Autores:J.D. Martín-Martín*1, T. Sanfeliu2, D. Gómez-Gras3, C. DE LA FUENTE4, M. JORDÁN5. Bol. Soc. Esp. Ceram. V., 45 4 239-244 (2006) * * * ca:Lutita de:Lutit en:Lutite eu:Lutita fr:Lutite vi:Lutit Categoría:Diccionario L Categoría:Lutita Categoría:Material cerámico Categoría:Rocas sedimentarias Categoría:Arcillas Categoría:Pasta cerámica